Um doce veneno
by padfoot's
Summary: "Cada Black possui seu veneno o dela é levemente dominador, completamente falso e encantadoramente sarcástico, apaixonante."
1. Um doce veneno

"Cada Black possui seu veneno; o dela é levemente dominador, completamente falso e encantadoramente sarcástico; apaixonante."

Um doce veneno

N/A: Que fique claro que nenhum dos personagens e espaços envolvidos me pertencem, então, agradeço à J.K. por incentivar minha imaginação para tanto. Esta é uma mera shortfic Sirius/Narcissa, nas férias de verão do nosso querido maroto. Cissy, segundo algumas fontes, não estudou com seu primo por ser cinco anos mais velha, e pretendo seguir este raciocínio. Sirius está no seu quinto ano, antes de deixar a mansão Black.

Padfoot

Prólogo

"Dentro de uma mesma casa, pessoas diferentes são obrigadas a conviver. No meu caso, o esforço de interagir é maior, pois a frieza da família a qual pertenço é enorme. Esta, os Black, acaba por me corroer, como um ácido, destruindo-me com a indiferença, rigidez, o sarcasmo e ironia desmedida.

Bem, talvez você esteja se perguntando como alguém consegue ser tão 'obscuro', possuindo sentimentos vistos ruins; te respondo com prazer, caro ouvinte: 'Um Black é superior a toda criatura viva, não precisa se explicar a nada, é melhor, poderoso e com dignidade deve agir', segundo o discurso de Walburga Black, minha mãe.

Em partes eu concordo, afinal, Sirius Black é encantadoramente perfeito, tentador e poderoso. Entretanto, a superioridade é discutível. Familiares que se agridem, como meu pai, Orion, ao me bater quando digo 'sandices', podem ser melhores que uma família normal, onde os pais cuidam bem de seus filhos? Creio que não.

Que tal dar um exemplo? Bom, tenho tantos tios que seria quase impossível recordar de todos, então, pegarei um casal típico: Druella Rosier Black e Cygnus Black foram arranjados um para o outro ainda com doze anos de idade. Seguindo as regras patriarcais, casaram-se e procriaram minhas primas (respectivamente) Bellatrix, Andrômeda e Narcissa.

A primogênita saíra pálida, com os cabelos escuros e encaracolados nas pontas. Um charme demoníaco lhe cerca, seus olhos são repletos de sentimentos profanos, que encantam seu noivo, Rodolphus Lestrange. Sinceramente, sendo nove anos mais velha que eu, devo admitir que és encantadora, pena que seja tão explosiva e previsível. Adoro me surpreender.

Andrômeda, minha querida prima, tem o mesmo semblante enigmático da mais nova (comentarei dela separadamente, se me permite), com seus cabelos negros muito lisos e a pele corada naturalmente. Sete anos nos distanciam, uma lástima, pois eu faria gosto de tê-la comigo, mas Ted Tonks, um trouxa, não permitiria tal coisa. Andy fugiu com ele e se casaram (por falar nisso, tenho que lhe escrever para saber como vão as coisas. Na última vez, ela não se sentia bem disposta, ficava enjoada com facilidade).

Em fim, a parte mais esperada, Narcissa. Loura, seus cabelos dourados, e com algumas ondulações, são tão cheirosos e sedosos que dá vontade de lhe escovar todos os dias. Mas se fosse apenas os cabelos seu ponto marcante, não estaria me demorando ao falar dela. Sua pele alva e macia seduz qualquer apreciador de 'bonecas de porcelana', assim como seus olhos azuis incrivelmente claros. Porém, estes não transparecem emoção alguma, dando um ar misterioso a todas suas feições.

Fria, calculista, manhosa e trapaceira, atinge a doçura com facilidade, enganando com sua meiguice 'ofídica'. Víbora, cobra peçonhenta, é o que a define. Preste atenção à palavra 'veneno' pois cada Black possui seu veneno, seja o ódio ou a ironia (no meu caso, seria a abstinência pela minha sedução, o meu charme brilhante, além da minha alma burlesca). Entretanto, o dela é levemente dominador, completamente falso e encantadoramente sarcástico. A torna apaixonante, cheia de contradições deliciosamente maléficas, transtornos apetitosos, juntamente com seu delicado cheiro de morango afrodisíaco.

Retire tudo o que eu disse sobre a Cissa, ok? Não quero 'desestruturar' seu ego (já inflado), principalmente com cinco anos de diferença (ah, quem me dera ter vinte anos para desfrutar de seu toque picante). Contudo, se ela me perguntasse o que eu sinto, poderia beijá-la em resposta; não sei outra maneira de demonstrar o fogo que carrego sem passá-lo para quem o provoca. E como provoca, meu Merlin! Como alguém pode ser tão fogosa e irritantemente ingênua? Deve ser para me deixar cada vez mais tentado. Porém, não vou ceder ao seu veneno gostoso, pelo menos não sem hesitar um pouco. Palavra de Sirius Black, e palavra de 'cachorro maroto' pode ser questionável quando se trata de mulheres, em especial, esta."


	2. Uma noite

Fazia-se uma temperatura relativamente alta quando Sirius acordou na manhã de sábado. Na realidade, não era mais manhã, passava das duas da tarde; o menino ficara conversando com seu amigo, James Potter, até as cinco da matina pelo seu espelho. Espreguiçou-se demoradamente, dando um enorme bocejo. Despenteou os cabelos lisos e negros, já atrapalhados pela noite; tinha os olhos pesados, um pouco avermelhados, mas o azul acinzentado de sua íris não permitia a vermelhidão atenuar-se. Mesmo com o rosto amassado, continuava belíssimo, com sua pele corada, que um dia fora pálida (os marotos conseguiram retirar algumas semelhanças dos Black que existiam nele). Erguendo-se da cama, ajeitando o short do seu pijama de patinhas caninas pretas, caminhou até a suíte para mirar-se no espelho. Deu seu habitual sorriso, satisfeito pela beleza que via. Sua imagem piscou para ele, apontando o dedo. Realmente, Sirius tinha um charme irresistível; arrumou-se, ainda

admirando os contornos rígidos e bem delineados de seu corpo. Músculos bem torneados formaram-se ao longo dos anos que jogara como batedor em Hogwarts, para a Grifinória; pernas, peitoral, barriga, braço, pescoço, Sirius conseguia atenção por cada parte bem trabalhada de seu corpo. Colocava uma cueca preta, reparando em seu volume com um sorriso ladino; orgulhava-se da capacidade que possuía em ser tão belo e concitado; pôs a calça jeans que ganhara de Pettigrew no Natal, quando o passou junto aos marotos. Eram raras as vezes que retornava para casa aos feriados, deixando a tortura apenas para as férias de verão. Vestiu uma blusa colada rosa clara, que contornava seu tronco; passou seu perfume doce e levemente apimentado (antes de dormir havia tomado banho e esquecera-se de borrifá-lo).

Retornou para o quarto, onde as cortinas de ceda escura encontravam-se inquietas pela corrente de ar que vinha da janela aberta. A luz solar batia no chão, irradiando na parede coberta de fotos estáticas, ou seja, trouxas, e pôsteres de motocicletas, a maioria preta, a cor favorita do garoto. Aproximou-se das fotografias, apreciando as mulheres que estavam nelas, de biquíni, algumas bem insinuantes; tinham corpos bem delineados, posições que geravam a cobiça de qualquer homem são. Sorriu malandro; como boêmio mor, aquelas garotas (ou melhor dizendo, **todas**) despertavam sua masculinidade. Beijou uma morena, que em particular, era a melhor de todas, sentada sobre uma moto preta e com o biquíni de mesma cor. Caminhou até o guarda-roupa de carvalho, um excelente trabalho de carpintaria bruxa. Abriu sua porta pesada; havia várias roupas em uma pilha desorganizada, misturavam-se as sujas com as limpas; atirou a peça do pijama que usara. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, o tirando do olho, ao fechar a porta. Virou-se para a outra porta, pensando em sair do quarto para surrupiar alguma comida, afinal, não tomara o café da manhã e o almoço seria servido em seu horário normal, as duas e meia em ponto. Destrancou-a e abriu, se escorando nela. Visualizou o corredor, de braços cruzados. Ouviu passos de alguém na escada; continuou quieto, encarando a porta do quarto de Regulus, cujo fora passar o fim de semana na casa de um amigo da Sonserina; quem estivesse descendo se encontraria com ele.

Avistou uma perna pálida e firme, era de mulher, decerto, Bellatrix indo se encontrar com Lestrange. Continuou mirando quem descia, aquelas pernas longas e carnudas lhe hipnotizaram. Umideceu os lábios rubros e grossos, procurava conter-se ao ver a saia xadrez que dava espaço ao tronco da mulher. Demorou seus olhos no volume da blusa azul, muito decotada, que vinha após o pescoço fino e delicado. Inalou o perfume do mesmo, um frescor de morango invadiu suas narinas e o fez morder o lábio inferior. Então, não era Bella; logo, Narcissa apareceu por completo; seu rosto despreocupado e inexpressível. Sirius acabou afundando no azul claro do olho dela, mesmo com a frieza e ironia que emanavam, não existia lugar tão bom quanto eles. A prima, sendo cinco anos mais velha, era baixa pois possuía a mesma altura de Sirius, que tinha seus quinze anos (somente até o fim do mês).

- Bom dia, Cissy. – falou em saudação. Possuía uma voz rouca, saía quase como um latido; isto a despertou de seus devaneios costumeiros, como se casar com um colega de escola daquele que lhe cumprimentava. Virou-se delicada, com certa arrogância e elegância displicente. Encarou os olhos cinzas que tanto a atraíam.

- Bom dia, Six. – o uso de apelidos era necessário todas as vezes que se esbarravam, um meio de irritar um ao outro. Claro que por trás da fina voz dela, carregada de sarcasmo, escondia-se a vontade de ser realmente íntima. Sorriu fria e distante como era de seu feitio, e o menino lhe correspondeu com um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Onde está sua irmã? – ele quis saber. Tinha plena consciência de quanto à menção de Bellatrix tirava Narcissa do sério. Como se previsse seus movimentos, Cissy estremeceu o sorriso e empinou o nariz fino, como se um odor fétido estivesse sendo inalado. Sua voz soou extremamente perigosa, com um quê de alerta caso houvesse mais perguntas relacionadas à irmã.

- Bella foi para a casa do noivo, junto de nossos pais. Deixaram-me aqui para te vigiar. Voltarão mais tarde, provavelmente de noite. – ameaçou a seguir seu caminho, mas Sirius a segura pelo braço, sentindo sua maciez.

- Estamos sozinhos? – ergueu a sobrancelha direita. Sua voz tinha uma inconfundível nota de interesse e disfarçada segunda intenção. Narcissa reparou e tirou violentamente o braço das mãos dele.

- Não seja impertinente, moleque! – seus olhos claros brilharam de fúria, mas a loura procurou controlar-se – Seu fedelho, ponha-se em seu devido lugar!

Sirius ergueu as mãos para o alto, como se rendesse ao desejo dela, sorrindo ladino. Fechou a porta de seu quarto.

- Não sou mais fedelho, Cissy, sinto te informar. – cruzou os braços, a encarando de cima a baixo, enquanto Narcissa soltou uma risada de deboche, misturada à extrema arrogância.

- Claro que não é, Sirius. Tem apenas quatorze anos. – responde irônica, observando a reação dele, que lhe fecha o semblante.

- Tenho quinze, ou melhor, praticamente dezesseis. – sua voz rouca soou com uma nota de impaciência. Detestava quando a prima fazia insinuações sobre sua idade. Aquilo ameaçava estragar a relação que gostaria de ter com ela.

Poderia não ser de conhecimento geral, mas Sirius nutria uma atração fatal por quem estava à sua frente. Embora Narcissa fosse uma Black perfeita; estudou na Sonserina, relacionou-se apenas com os sangues-puros, jamais levantara a voz ou questionara uma ordem de seus pais, mantinha-se sempre digna, evitando alterações de humor; o maroto sentia o coração bater descompassado, terrivelmente acelerado, quando lhe via, tão magnífica e desejavelmente proibida. Afinal, Cygnus e Druella nunca permitiriam a uniam de ambos, tendo a prometido para Malfoy, um mero parasita que irá se deliciar dos prazeres carnais que Sirius sentia. O odiava mais do que nunca, principalmente quando a 'barbie aguada' conhecera Cissy; ela estava perfeita, como de costume, seu vestido vermelho lhe dera um ar afrodisíaco, com aquele decote em "v" na frente e praticamente pelado nas costas; o sonserino não parara de dizer para toda a escola que se casaria com a mulher mais bela do mundo (o que Bellatrix não gostou nada em saber. A primogênita sempre se sentira melhor que as irmãs).

Vê-la tão próxima e longe ao mesmo tempo, incitava Sirius a fazer algo de errado, especialmente por encontrarem-se sozinhos; Monstro sumia a todas as saídas de Walburga. Entretanto, o gosto pelo proibido poderia lhe render certos arrependimentos futuros. Imagina se Narcissa desistir do casório com Malfoy e pedir aos pais para desposar Sirius? Ele não queria algo **tão** sério. Seus desejos resumiam-se aos carnais; pelo menos sempre julgara assim.

Narcissa sorriu simplesmente; adorava deixar o primo fora de si. Caminhou até ele, encurralando-o na parede e passando a mão pelo peitoral musculoso dele, aproveitando cada parte que seus dedos conseguiam alcançar. Sorriu cínica, entretanto, o brilho em seu olhar mudara, passando a ser mais caloroso.

- Idade... Quem se importa, não é? O que é valorizado é a família. Pelo menos nisso, Six, você se deu bem. – piscou o olho esquerdo enquanto Sirius deslizava suas mãos para a cintura dela. Ambos aproximaram a face, ele um pouco ofegante enquanto ela continuava controlada. Narcissa brincou com a ponta de seu nariz com a ponta do próprio, rindo ainda cínica. Sirius mordeu-lhe os lábios e a loura o empurrou para o lado, fazendo-o bater o braço na maçaneta da porta. Cissy riu gostosamente, apreciando Sirius no chão, amassageando o cotovelo machucado.

- É necessário demonstrar, no mínimo, capacidade de me dominar, meu caro. Sinto desapontar-lhe, mas tenho que ler alguns livros. – Narcissa disse, passando pelo garoto ainda estirado ao chão. Ele se levantou e voltou para seu quarto batendo a porta, estava furioso consigo mesmo por ter caído facilmente em mais uma falsa investida de Cissy. Deitou-se em sua cama, ainda desarrumada, e acabou pegando no sono novamente.

* * *

Ao acordar, por volta das dez da noite, Sirius já não continha mais seu estômago, precisava ir à cozinha. Assim o fez, após um banho demorado, descendo os degraus, passando pela perna de trasgo que um de seus avós havia matado para conseguir pegar uma saca de ouro (ele achava o fato mais ridículo para se matar alguém, entretanto evitava pensar sobre o assunto). Ao chegar à cozinha, checou se Monstro encontrava-se por perto; detestava comer em sua companhia, era demasiado irritante tê-lo bufando em seu cangote e chamando-o de imundo.

Pegou um bolo que deveria ter sido feito pela manhã, uma garrafa de suco de abóbora e pôs-se a comer devagar, degustando com prazer; sentou-se na cadeira de seu pai sem cerimônia. Ao terminar, levantou-se e colocou o prato, talher e copo na pia para que Monstro os lavasse. Porém, não se retirou do recinto, voltando a sentar-se no mesmo lugar onde antes estava. Fitou a mesa impecavelmente limpa, pensando em como o nariz fino de Narcissa era delicado, como o seu toque despertou seu 'cão' interior. A lembrança daquela concitação não o deixava em paz. Algo o trouxe de volta à realidade, o barulho de alguém descendo as escadas até a cozinha. Seria ela, só poderia ser, não havia mais ninguém ali, somente os dois. Esperou até os passos cessarem, o que aconteceu logo. Virou-se para a porta. Não precisa nem forçar a vista, o luar iluminava o local com estupenda facilidade. Deparou-se com Narcissa vestida com sua camisola, a que ganhara de Lucius como presente de casamento. Aquela camisola de cassa de algodão tornava-se ainda mais transparente à luz da lua cheia, marcando o corpo curvilíneo que a loura possuía. Sirius a mirou com concupiscência. Estaria divina se não despertasse o sentimento demoníaco dentro do primo. Este se colocou de pé, ficando do mesmo tamanho que Narcissa. Os olhos dela poderiam ser confundidos com o luar. Exibia um sorriso inebriante, diferente dos que sua face costumava mostrar. Aproximou-se de Sirius, parecia querer incitá-lo novamente, e estava conseguindo.

- Pensei ter escutado alguém aqui e resolvi descer. Não conseguia dormir. – passou a mão pelos cabelos dele, ainda com o mesmíssimo sorriso. Sirius sentiu sua mão, normalmente fria, esquentar-se ao tacá-lo. Talvez estivesse passando o calor que sentia no momento.

- Não conseguia? Posso saber o motivo? – perguntou mantendo as mãos longe de qualquer parte que fosse dela. Não cairia no joguinho novamente.

- Você sabe, Six. Lembro-me quando você tinha treze e eu dezoito anos. Era seu aniversário, estávamos todos reunidos. Eu te perguntei se já teria beijado alguém na vida, e você me disse não... – passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, apertando levemente com as pontas dos dedos. Sirius continuava imóvel.

- E daí, você me beijou. – terminou de narrar a lembrança. Claro que não esquecera aqueles lábios quentes e irremediavelmente venenosos. Sim, eles continham um veneno, mas prazeroso, capaz de livrar uma alma, talvez. Tão eficaz que Sirius o queria experimentar mais uma vez, nem que fosse a última.

- Posso fazê-lo de novo... – aproximou-se estimulada pelo perfume do sabonete que ele emanava, tão gostoso quanto o próprio. A princípio, encostaram-se os lábios com simplicidade, mas, por fim, o beijo tornou-se sôfrego, assim como a mão lábil de Sirius que percorria todo o corpo de Narcissa. A pegou no colo, sentando-a na mesa e ficando entre suas pernas. Ele parou o beijo e a soltou, saindo da cozinha sem dizer sequer uma palavra. A menina o encarou, confusa, não era aquilo que Sirius queria?

- Não vai me enganar outra vez, Cissy. - falou quando começava a subir a escada. Porém, a loura o seguiu, e quando ele estava no meio do caminho, o agarrou, colocando-o contra parede. Tinha um sorriso enigmático nos lábios.

- Está com medo, Six? És tão indefeso assim que teme a 'priminha má'? E me disseram que você era um maroto... - provocou, passando a mão pelo peitoral dele. Sirius sorriu maroto, deslizando as mãos pela cintura de Narcissa e aproximando a face.

- Medo? Um grifinório nunca teme a nada, minha cara. - lhe provou, beijando-a com ardor. Suas mãos escorregavam graciosas pela camisola dela, a única barreira que ele logo se livraria.

Narcissa tirou a camisa, agora preta, de Sirius, tocando sua pele com as mãos gélidas. Ao primeiro toque, ambos arrepiaram com o choque térmico; gostaram da sensação de contraste sofrida. A menina deu um meio sorriso, que ele achou estimulante e, sem mais delongas, a pegou no colo e continuou o caminho até o quarto de Regulus. Narcissa olhou para o primo, confusa. Este apenas lhe sorriu e a deitou na cama do irmão.

- Caso nossos pai cheguem, não podemos nos encontrar um nos aposentos do outro, certo? Seria _suspeito_. - Sirius sentou na cama ao lado dela. A menina, deitada, encarou o menino como se esperasse que ele fizesse algo, porém o mesmo não se adiantou. Não faria absolutamente nada, uma espécie de vingança por todas as ocasiões que Narcissa fingira uma investida, e foram incontáveis. Em uma noite como aquela, estavam Sirius, Bellatrix e Narcissa no jardim da casa, com as rosas negras bem cuidadas como testemunhas. O primeiro encontrava-se escorado no portão, observando a lua cheia; Remus Lupin poderia estar precisando de sua ajuda, e ele ali, na casa dos pais. Bella olhava o céu, à procura de uma coruja parda que pertencia a Lestrange; não que gostasse tanto assim do noivo, mas pretendia ser o orgulho da família, e para isto, aturava o noivo fracassado. Cissy observava as rosas, seus cabelos sedosos esvoaçantes ao vento noturno, tão cortante quanto uma lâmina bem afiada. A loura arrancou uma flor com um sorriso de alegria por acabar com a vida daquele pobre ser. Sirius se virou no exato momento. Admirou o quanto à prima conseguia ser venenosa; a mesma aproximou-se, bobamente. Colocou a rosa negra na orelha dele, e esta quase ficara imperceptível graças ao cabelo. O rapaz a olhou, apreciando os movimentos graciosos de seus cabelos dourados à brisa, parecia dominado pela maldição Imperius. Narcissa mirou a irmã que ainda procurava a coruja; aproveitou da distração de Bellatrix e deu um selinho em Sirius. O menino ficou sem entender o motivo do gesto, principalmente quando a prima foi ao pé de seu ouvido e pediu que ele a encontrasse na sala à meia-noite. Obviamente, Sirius foi ao local pedido, na hora marcada e lá estava Cissy, com a mesmíssima camisola provocante. A menina colocou os corpos e o beijou ternamente, o que fora correspondida. Ficaram naquilo durante algum tempo, até que ela foi descendo a mão pela calça do primo, demorando suas mãos no volume que ali tinha. Acariciou a região e continuou a beijá-lo. Deitaram-se no sofá; Narcissa lhe arrancou a camisa, a calça e ameaçou a tirar-lhe a cueca cinza. Contudo, o jogou do sofá, e ele se machucou na região lombar. Cissy subiu as escadas rindo, dizendo que um 'moleque' seria apenas isto, um 'moleque'. Era tempo de vingar-se.

- Vai me deixar aqui, Sirius, sem fazer nada? - indagou Narcissa, irritando-se com a demora do primo imóvel. Era uma linda garota, desejada por vários rapazes, o que o fazia refrear-se tanto? O maroto lhe olhou com arrogância.

- Por diversas vezes **você** quem me deixou, não se recorda? É minha vez. - cruzou os braços, realçando o peitoral másculo que exibia, sem a camisa. Narcissa soltou uma risada de deboche, erguendo-se da cama, caminahndo e ficando de frente para ele.

- Veremos até quando aguentar ficar emburrado. - desafiou, sentando no colo dele e tornando a beijá-lo. As línguas desvendavam um a boca proibida do outro, com pressa e delicadeza; a de Cissy tinha o mesmo veneno excitante que de dois anos atrás, o primo constatou. As mãos de Narcissa consumiam o corpo atlético de Sirius de forma devastadora; era incrível como tinha força, o deitou brutamente, continuando o beijo, que agora não era mais um 'simples' encostar de lábios, mas um genuíno **amasso**.

A garota tinha mãos hábeis, que iam e vinham de todas as direções pelo peitoral de Sirius. Cissiy parou o beijo e foi até seu pescoço, dando pequenos beijinhos e mordiscando-lhe a ponta da orelha. Pegara Sirius em seu ponto vulnerável, sempre fora bastante sensível nessas regiões, deixando-o indefeso perante aos caprichos de Narcissa. A loura percebeu o efeito de suas carícias e foi descendo, até o cós da calça; Sirius sempre vestia jeans em casa pois sabia que irritava a família como trouxa. Apoupou as partes laterais das coxas dele, quase chegando ao ponto que ele almejava. A menina mordeu o cós e abriu o botão, assim como o ziper. Achava tudo demasiado engraçado, o modo como um cão que tanto ladrava tornava-se manso ao simples toque de seus dedos. Sirius estava ali, ao seu bel prazer. Arrancou-lhe o jeans, mostrando a cueca marron que ele vestia. Reparou no volume 'exuberante', pouco satisfeita. Queria provocá-lo mais para conseguir alcançar seu objetivo: o coito. Para tanto, sentou-se próxima ao sexo dele, amassageando o local, tirando a cueca, a peça de roupa que insistia em atrapalhar seus planos. As mãos dela alisavam toda aquela região; sentia-se devassa, uma pecadora com pecados imperdoáveis, mas não se importava, preferia pecar àquele estilo. Sirius não conseguia conter-se, explodiria de não entrasse na brincadeira dela; soltou um sonoro gemido de prazer ao sentir um pequeno beijo que Narcissa lhe dava. A pegou autoritário, tirando-lhe a camisola, não podia ser manipulado pelas vontades de sua 'priminha má'. Esta simplesmente sorria, afinal, alcançou seu proposito inicial. Sirius a tomava com concupiscência, levado por seus hormônios exaltados. Sorriu ladino ao desfrutar da virgindade de Narcissa, entrando em seu corpo como um desbravador que adentrava uma floresta pela primeira vez, sem falhas e com cobiça. Continuou o ato, primeiro movimentando levemente, mas com o passar do tempo o ritmo tornara-se intenso, assim como o desejo ávido que lhe invadia a cada vez que penetrava o corpo de Narcissa, experimentando de todo seu veneno com desenvoltura. A loura tinha a respiração descompassada, gemia baixo, estimulando Sirius a dar continuidade. Ele tinha mãos pesadas e quentes, que queimavam seu corpo com o toque celestial, fazendo-a contentar-se em deixá-lo consumi-la por inteiro, cravando suas unhas nas costas dele, dando pequenos arranhões às súplicas de forçar os movimentos frenéticos. O clímax, a explosão se sensações, ocorreu de forma feérica, misturando sons, respirações e batimentos cardíacos exaltados de ambas as partes. Ofegante, Sirius deitasse ao lado de Narcissa, que tratava de cobrir os corpor dos dois. A loura deitou em seu ombro e ele pôs a mexer em seus cabelos. Ninguém jamais pensaria que pudesse ver os primos tão unidos daquela forma.

- O que vai fazer com o Lucius, Cissy? - Sirius quis saber ao recuperar a normalidade de suas vias respiratórias. Tinha algo em sua voz que Narcissa não conseguiu deifrar, seria ciúme? Pois de fato era, afinal, já tendo seus desejos obcenos realizados, queria os puros, como tê-la somente para si. A menina ergue a sobrancelha, escolhendo as palavras apropriadas.

- Bem, tenho que me casar com ele, não? - virou o rosto para o rapaz que a tinha nos braços. Este exbiu um semblante sério à resposta; sabia que Narcissa era ligada à questões familiares, mas não ter opinião própria quanto ao homem que deveria desposar chegava a ser um absurdo. Com a mão livre, tirou os cabelos suados dos olhos acinzentados.

- Você tem de tomar suas decisões sozinhas, Cissy. Deixa a tradição para trás, estamos vivendo um novo tempo. - Narcissa ergueu-se, sentando na cama. Então, ele pensava que não tinha personalidade? HA! Ela apenas não queria virar uma renegada na família como Andrômeda tinha virado. Voltou-se para Sirius, seu tom de voz cortante e gélido retornando ao seu estado normal.

- Eu **quero** me casar com o Malfoy. - a menina agora destuira a fina linha que unia ambos momentos atrás. Sirius ingeriu a má resposta como um veneno absolutamente letal, matando-lhe os sentimentos **reais** que nutria pela prima. Afinal, não esperava apenas por uma noite, e sim por várias que a teria unica e exclusivamente para si, sem outrem. Já estava corado por causa da cópula, mas ficou ainda mais rubro de raiva.

- Então, por que passou a noite comigo e não com sua barbie aguada? - Narcissa riu cínica, era adorável vê-lo fora de si, enraivecido. Depositou-lhe um selinho carinhoso nos lábios e se levantou, pegando a camisola e a vestindo.

- Achei que com você seria mais interessante. E aceitei, não é mesmo? Mas agora, podemos seguir nossas vidinhas medíocres. - caminhava até a porta do quarto enquanto falava. Sirius ouviu, entretanto, preferiu não acreditar naquilo; Cissy estava mando continuar a conviver juntos, sob o mesmo teto, como se nada fosse? Um absurdo! Aquela foi a última gota de veneno que dizimou suas esperanças de possui-la; de pensar que a achara doce por um momento fugaz.

- Tem razão, _Narcissa. _Precisamos dar continuidade à nossos afazeres separadamente. - tentou disfarçar a nota de melancolia e amargura. Sentiu-se fragilizado com sua primeira desilusão amorosa. Com tantas mulheres, teve que se envolver emocionalmente justo com _ela_? Realmente, não havia justiça no mundo intragável em que vivia. Observou, rancoroso, a loura sair do quarto de maneira graciosa, como sempre fazia. Poderia pensar em tê-la visto soltando uma nota de tristeza, mas poderia enganar-se novamente e já encontrava-se chateado o suficiente.

Pôs-se de pé, colocando as roupas em seu corpo ainda quente. Tentou ajeitar os cabelos, porém, pareceu inútil. A primeira vez que seu cabelo não consentia em ficar quieto. Acreditou ser o encanto que se quebrava entre Narcissa e ele. Estava saindo do quarto quando deparou-se com sua mãe à porta, acompanhada por Druella, Cygnus e Bellatrix. Walburga pegou-lhe pela orelha esquerda, completamente louca de raiva.

- COMO _OUSA_ EMPORCALHAR O QUARTO DE SEU IRMÃO COM SUA PRESENÇA?! - Sirius bateu no braço da mãe, que o soltou de imediato. Cygnus reagiu contra a falta de educação de seu sobrinho.

- Não _encoste_ em sua mão, seu fedelho podre! - ergueu o braço para bater em Sirius, mas o mesmo o segurou e empurrou. Cygnus se desequilibra, dando tempo de Sirius entrar em seu quarto, trancar a porta magicamente e virar-se para seu malão da escola. Tudo naquela casa estava perdido, **tudo**; os pais maníacos por costumes medievais, os tios que aceitavam tudo imposto pos Walburga, e agora... Narcissa e seu jeito asqueroso de ser. Asqueroso sim, pois era uma cobra peçonhenta, que dava o bote e depois, ao invés de devorar a vítima, a largava, saciando-se com o mero prazer de matar. Entretanto, aquele sabor fresco de veneno ainda lhe consumia internamente; sentia cada parte dela dentro de si; tudo parecia ter sido mágico, especial. Odiou-se por acreditar em palavras, gestos e olhares vãos. A porta de seu quarto parecia que ia partir ao meio, tamanha a força que Cygnus fazia para abri-la. Agiu rápido; pegou seu malão, enfiou todos seus pertences com um feitiço e no momento seguinte, abriu a porta com a varinha em punho. Como todos os quatro (Bellatrix tentava defender o pai) estavam desarmados, Sirius passou com facilidade por eles, indo até a porta da casa e saindo pela calada da noite. Não tinha rumo certo, não sabia o que fazer, apenas agia impulsivamente, sem olhar para trás.

Se olhasse, veria Narcissa, no meio da rua, com lágrimas nos olhos, aguardando seu retorno, que jamais aconteceu.


End file.
